lalu week 2017
by anime26
Summary: i decided to participate in lalu week this year, i'm so excited laxus and lucy is my absolute favorite pairing in the fairy tail universe. please enjoy! I have prompts 1-3 typed just need to go over them for spelling, grammar and puncuation.
1. Chapter 1

Laxus and lucy ship week 2017

Lalu week

March 6th – 12th

 **PROMPTS**

DAY 1 – MASQUERADE

DAY 2 – WAR

DAY 3 – TEARS

DAY 4 – PROTECT

DAY 5 – SUMMER

DAY 6 – FALLING

DAY 7 – FATHER

Oooooooooooooo

I'm so excited for lalu week so I decide to participate this year. Laxus and lucy is my pairing.

I have days 1-3 all typed up just need to go over them.

Hope you all enjoy them.


	2. masquerade

LALU WEEK 2017

Hello everyone anime26 here for lalu week, I'm so excited to do this Laxus and Lucy is my absolute favorite couple so I figured I'd give this years lalu week a shot.

I know I should be working on sisters and bizarre adventure, the next chapters for those two stories will be up as soon as I can get them typed up and edited.

Disclaimer – sadly I don't own fairy tail.

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

Without further ado

Day 1

Masquerade

Ball gowns, tuxedos, and masks galore were all that could be seen in the palace in crocus following the GMG that fairy tail had won for a second year in a row. The king had decided to host a masquerade ball to honor fiore's strongest guild.

Laxus dreyar was dressed in a black tux with a crisp white dress shirt a dark blue vest and a dark blue rose pinned to his lapel and he donned a dark blue mask covering his scar. The young dreyar was walking around the ball room looking for a particular person noticing a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye finding the person Laxus was looking for.

Lucy heartfilia was standing with levy and Wendy. The young blonde looked absolutely beautiful dressed in navy blue gown, hair up in an elegant up do most likely her spirits handiwork and a silver and blue masked adorned her heart-shaped face. Taking a deep breath Laxus nose was overtaken by Lucy's strawberry and vanilla scent that he couldn't get enough of.

Walking up to the young blonde "care to dance" Laxus asked her holding out his hand to Lucy.

Getting a huge smile "of course" Lucy answered taking the lightning slayer's hand. Leading her to the dance floor as a slow song came on "so how'd you know it was me?" Lucy asked looking into his eyes.

"Please like I don't know my own girlfriend" Laxus answered as he twirling and dipped her.

"You recognized my scent" Lucy said as she stood back up to face her boyfriend with a small smile.

"That too" Laxus smiled back "you look beautiful tonight, is there a particular reason you choose this color?" Laxus asked indicating her dress.

"I think you know it was to catch a certain dragon slayer's eye" Lucy said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who? I'll kick his ass" Laxus said with anger in his voice stepping away from his girlfriend.

"Laxus you dummy, I choose this color because it reminded me of your eyes" Lucy said catching her lightning slayer's arm before he got too far away from her.

"Right I knew that" Laxus said acting like he knew that all along twirling Lucy around on the dance floor.

"Uh huh what ever you say" Lucy replied as she continued dancing with her boyfriend at the masquerade ball.

There you go peeps day one of lalu week 2017 hope you enjoyed it, please rate and review.


	3. war

LALU WEEK 2017

Hello, here is my second chapter for lalu week 2017, the prompt is war

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail

Enjoy!

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

WAR

Laxus dreyar looked around at the battle site were a few of his guild mates had been fighting the demons of the dark guild tartaros.

Taking a look around Laxus found Juvia, Natsu, and Levy unconscious, gajeel who was badly beaten but awake sat right behind him.

Laxus had arrived just as the demon known as tempester was about to attack a weakened gajeel.

Spotting a hint of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, Laxus looked to see a familiar blonde haired girl. Lucy heartfilia was laid out unconscious from the demons attacks, looking at her Laxus thought one thing _**WAR,**_ to avenge the girl who held his heart.

"So we meet again lightning fairy" tempester said facing the lightning slayer.

This time I'm going to make sure you'll stay down for good" Laxus said preparing himself for war against the demon in front of him to avenge his guild, his friends and the girl he loved.

There you go folks, day 2 war, please rate and review.


	4. tears

LALU WEEK 2017

Hey everyone here's my day 3 prompt for lalu week 2017

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

Disclaimer – as always I don't own fairy tail.

TEARS

Laxus Dreyar was hanging out at guild bar when he picked up the scent of strawberry and vanilla and he knew exactly who was coming into the guild then another scent caught his attention it smelled like salt which meant she was crying. Looking up just as the celestial spirit mage came in coming straight to the bar looking closer he could see he was right; Lucy's big brown eyes had tears in them.

"hey Lucy what's wrong?, did natsu cause your team to lose your reward again?" Mira asked handing the younger blonde a tissue as soon as Lucy sat down two seats away from the lightning slayer.

That caught Laxus attention; he knew that flame brain often caused problems for the beautiful blonde but to actually cause the team to lose their reward.

"Not only that but my landlady said that if I don't pay the money I owe by next week I'm out of a home" Lucy said the tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Seeing that made Laxus' blood boil if there was one thing Laxus really didn't like it was to see the girls of his family cry this was especially true with evergreen, Wendy, asuka and Lucy.

Evergreen was his teams only female member, freed, bixlow and himself viewed ever as an annoying little sister and were quite protective of her though she was a strong mage and could take care of herself that didn't stop them from wanting to protect her they went as far as to threaten Elfman when the guys of the thunder tribe found out the Strauss male was dating the fairy mage, to say they had Mira to deal with wasn't fun at all, that woman was very protective when it came to her younger siblings.

Wendy was a dragon slayer and could also take care of herself, but she was also the youngest of the dragon slayers and also the only girl so of course natsu, gajeel, Laxus and even the two dragon slayers from saber tooth sting and rogue viewed Wendy as their little sister and wouldn't hesitate to be out for blood if something made the young slayer shed her tears.

Askua wasn't a member of the guild just yet but like his grandfather Laxus adored the kid and always wanted to see a smile on her face, the lightning slayer viewed the tiny girl as a niece since asuka called him uncle Laxus he found that actually didn't mind that.

Lucy had come to hold a special place in the lightning mage's heart, despite all the horrible thing he had done to the guild and to her, she always had a smile on her when she greeted him, according to the rest of the thunder tribe Lucy was the first to forgive them after fantasia and befriend them which led to the rest of the guild to befriend them as well. And for that Laxus was grateful to her.

The young blonde was known as the light of fairy tail and he could see why, she was kind, smart, caring, brave not to mentioned extremely beautiful every guy in fiore wanted a date with her but thanks to the girl's crazy team and (secretly Laxus as well) no guy actually got close enough to ask her out, Laxus was glad for this.

"Hey Luce, let's go on a job" natsu said as he and happy came into the guild and up to the bar swinging an arm around the young blonde's shoulder making Laxus' blood boil even more.

Could natsu be anymore dense, Lucy was financial trouble because of the pink haired moronic dragon slayer.

An idea popped in Laxus' head, he stood up, went to the job board picking a job with a high reward and went back to the bar.

"Hey Blondie" the lightning slayer called getting her to look at him; her beautiful brown eyes still had tears in them.

"go on a job with me" Laxus asked handing her the job request hoping she'd say yes, if she did Laxus would always make sure the beautiful young celestial mage would never shed tears again.

There you go prompt 3 for lalu week. Please rate and review.


	5. protect

Lalu week 2017

Here my prompt for day 4 protect, enjoy

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

Disclaimer – DO NOT own fairy tail.

PROTECT

"Good morning everyone" Lucy said as she walked into the guild hall, smiling as she heard everyone greet her back. Taking a seat at the bar and started a conversation with Mira, not noticing the blue eyes of a certain dragon slayer following her.

Laxus caught the scent of strawberries and vanilla knowing who exactly who was about to walk into the guild and turned toward the door just as the light of fairy tail Lucy heartfilia walked in, his gaze following her to the bar.

Since being back in the guild, he was more protective of his family. That was especially true with Lucy; she was usually the one who got in the most trouble.

Back when she first joined Laxus thought Lucy was just another weakling and blamed her when phantom lord attacked and destroyed the original guild hall. Calling her a rich princess wannabe wizard, had evergreen turn her and the other girls into stone swinging his arm around the young blonde's shoulder as he explained the rules of his battle of fairy tail.

Since being expelled he had read various articles about her and her victories like how she beat angel from the orecien seis and gaining her keys truly impressive just like when she beat bickslow.

Arriving on Tenrou Island to help defeat master hades, seeing Lucy lying on the ground beaten and hurt caused something inside of him to snap and beat the hell out of fairy tail's former master.

Since then Laxus had seen Lucy as a strong beautiful young wizard who fought along side with her friends and spirits

Like everyone else Laxus wanted to protect the light of fairy tail known a Lucy heartfilia.

There's day 4 for you all, please rate and review.


	6. summer

Lalu week 2017

Here's my take for the day 5 prompt summer. Hope you all enjoy.

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

Disclaimer – as always I DON'T own fairy tail or its characters.

SUMMER

The first of July, meaning it was the second month of summer, it also meant it was Lucy's 21st birthday. So the fairy tail guild decided to throw a beach birthday bash, inviting Lucy's friends from the other guilds.

The birthday girl was sitting at her vanity with cancer French braiding her hair into pig tails. "All done ebi" the crab zodiac said as he finished her hair showing her in the mirror.

Smiling "thank you cancer, it's perfect as always" Lucy said looking at her hair.

"Anytime ebi" the crab answered with a smile on his face thinking back to the day layla heartfilia told her spirits of her pregnancy, feeling the little being move within the expecting mother's tummy, and on July 1st 767 layla gave birth to a beautiful baby girl naming her Lucy.

Now 21 years later that little baby is a beautiful young woman that looked so much like her mother and treated her spirits just layla did with kindness. He and the other spirits contracted to Lucy couldn't ask for a better key wielder.

"Cancer you okay?" Lucy asked her up at the crab with a worried look.

"I'm fine ebi; you better get going you don't want to be late for your own birthday party. I know Mira would come and get you if you were late, I'll see you later ebi happy birthday" the crab said leaving the 21 year old alone.

Lucy blinked still a little worried about the look cancer had on his face, but knowing he was right about Mira, Lucy got dressed in her new bikini she got from Virgo as a birthday present, it was black with gold and silver stars over it, putting on a pair of shorts and tank top over, Lucy grabbed her beach bag and headed out the door to her birthday party.

Laxus was dressed in his favorite swim trunks; they were black with lightning bolts. He was on his way to the beach he was glad it was summer that meant a certain blonde celestial mage would be prouncing around in a bikini smirking at the image; the only downside was that other guys would be staring at his girl.

Sighing "she's not my girl, not yet anyway" Laxus said to himself thinking of the gift he got her.

Taking a non S-class mission to get it, a key not just any key the Leo Minor key, knowing Lucy would want to reunite loke with his relative according to a conversation he heard the zodiac leader have with his key holder.

The lightning slayer would give her the key in private and ask her to be his girlfriend hoping she would say yes.

Hopefully this would be the best summer Laxus ever had.

There you go folks, my day 5 prompt summer for lalu week 2017, please rate and review.


	7. falling

Lalu week 2017

Hey everyone here's my take on prompt for day 6 falling, enjoy!

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

Disclaimer – as always I don't OWN fairy tail.

FALLING

Laxus dreyar was standing at the job request board looking at a job when he heard the certain voice enter the guild hall.

"Good morning everyone" the cheery voice of Lucy heartfilia better known as the light of fairy tail, it wasn't hard to see why she was called that. Lucy had a bright personality, was kind, caring, friendly and passionate about what she believed in.

When natsu first brought her to the guild, Laxus believed her to be another weakling, One with a totally hot body that he wanted to see in his bed.

But since being reinstated into the guild by gildarts, Laxus felt terrible about the way he treated his friends and family but mostly how he treated the beautiful young blonde, he had degraded and called her a rich princess wannabe and blamed her for the whole phantom lord incident.

When he went to apologize Laxus found out where she lived and got a bouquet of random flowers. He stood in front of her door for a good five minutes before knocking, he was nervous he wasn't used to apologizing.

When the door opened Lucy was surprised to see the lightning slayer at her door but with a smile she invited him in and asked what he was up to? Blushing he thrusted the flowers into her hands and said he was sorry about everything he did to her. Taking the flowers and smelled them thanking him but then Lucy said something that surprised him.

(Flashback)

"I forgave you a long time ago Laxus, it's all in the past, but thank you for the apology I was about to make myself some dinner would you like to join me?" Lucy asked with her usual bright smile.

Not saying a word he just nodded and helped cook.

(End flashback)

After that Laxus started watching the young blonde seeing her enjoy the little things made him happy.

Taking the job he was looking at and went over to Lucy, "hey Blondie" Laxus greeted the younger blonde trying to keep his voice even.

"Laxus you're blonde as well so that nickname is a little ridiculous coming from you" Lucy said sipping her smoothie.

Smirking at her sassy little comeback, the lightning slayer placed the job flier in front of her "go on a job with me, your rent is due soon right so you can earn it without worrying about losing the reward" Laxus said crossing his arms over his chest ignoring Mira's match maker look.

"Well I do need the money and natsu will just destroy something" Lucy said handing Mira the flier so she could mark it in the log book.

"I'm going to go pack, I'm looking forward to working with you Laxus" Lucy said with a smile walking out of the guild. The lightning slayer watched as Lucy left before turning to find Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"Don't start demon" Laxus said with a no nonsense voice and a glare.

"But Laxus you two would be so cute together and your babies, little blue or brown –eyed, blonde - haired babies" Mira squealed in delight before fainting.

Laxus just shook his head at his friend and left to go pack. Not that he would admit this to Mira or anybody else for that matter but the idea of blue or brown - eyed, blonde - haired babies didn't sound that bad to Laxus.

The lightning mage figured out a while back that thanks to Lucy he was in a downward spiral but Laxus didn't mind falling into that spiral one bit.

There you go folk my work for day 6 of lalu week 2017, please rate and review.


	8. father

Lalu week 2017

Hey guys here's prompt 7 father this one goes out to PrincessOfFT for her birthday, please enjoy.

Lalu week 2017 march 6th – march 12th

Prompts

Day 1: masquerade

Day 2: war

Day 3: tears

Day 4: protect

Day 5: summer

Day 6: falling

Day 7: father

Disclaimer – I do **own** fairy tail or its characters.

FATHER

Feeling something poking his cheek, Laxus opened his eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring at him.

One pair of brown eyes like Lucy's belonged to a little boy of 6 years old his son Tyler Jude Dreyar was the splitting image of Laxus excluding his eyes Tyler had his mothers brown eyes, the eyes Laxus fell in love with.

The blues eyes of the little girl belonged to his daughter 3 year old Layla Elizabeth Dreyar minus her eyes she was splitting image of her mother.

"Happy birthday daddy, momma said to come wake you up for breakfast" little Layla said with a smile.

"She's making your favorite" Tyler said with a smile of his own.

Giving his children a smile of his own Laxus sat up making the kids squeal with delight when he tickled them "well then let's not keep her waiting" the lightning slayer said picking both of them up Laxus walked out of the bedroom following the smell of food into the kitchen finding his beautiful wife standing in front of the stove with a pregnant belly that held his unborn son and daughter.

"I see Ty and Layla succeed in waking you up" Lucy said looking back at her family with a bright smile.

"I would've woken up eventually due to your cooking babe" Laxus said setting his kids down, going over to his very pregnant wife resting a hand on her belly and kissed her

"Happy birthday Laxus" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hmm it is now, though you should be relaxing I'll finish breakfast babe" the lightning slayer said.

"I'm fine, I wanted to make my man his favorite breakfast for his birthday, the twins aren't due for a few wee" Lucy never finished her sentence due to a gush between her legs.

Seeing that Laxus went into action, turned the stove off, grabbed his kids and wife, Laxus lightning teleported to the guild.

Hours later

"Congrats Laxus a little boy and girl, everything went just fine" Wendy said as she came out of the infirmary.

Laxus had been kicked out of the room when a complication rose up, Laxus had stayed with his two older kids and sitting next to Crave, hearing that the lightning slayer stood up.

"stay with Wendy and Uncle Crave, I'll come get you guys in a bit" Laxus said placing Layla in the sky slayer's arm's before going in to see his wife and newborns.

"Hey there daddy" Lucy said with a tired smile holding two tiny bundles in both arms. The sight making Laxus smile and walked over to her and took one of the bundles.

"you're okay?" he asked gently sitting down next to Lucy, receiving a nod the lightning slayer gave her a kiss then looked down at the blue bundle in his arms "hey there Kai Alexander Dreyar welcome to the world buddy and Kari Maria Dreyar my baby princess.

"I suppose we have more reason to celebrate your birthday from now on" Lucy said looking up at her husband.

Nodding, the twins being born on his birthday made Laxus feel more connected to them.

Before Lucy he believed he believed he had the best title around guild master, but thanks to Lucy, Laxus gained the two titles he would always carry with pride, the titles of husband and father.

There you go folks my attempt at the prompt father, if you guys didn't notice this was a little one shot for a new dreyar series hope you enjoyed this, this was also a shout out to PrincessOfFT birthday hope you have great day.

With this concludes lalu week, I had a blast doing this. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the reason I do this, until next time see ya.


End file.
